


Sans the cook

by Podunks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: it's a literal shitpost, kinkpride2015, kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's literally based off a skype conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans the cook

Sans walked down to the kitchen, to see his lovely friend Frisk and his skelebro Papyrus.

"HELLO BROTHER! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN COOK FOR BREAKFAST? i'M HELPING FRISK WITH HOMEWORK," Papyrus asked as he jumbled with the 5 pound text books.

"Ok," Sans replied.

He pulled out eggs from the fridge and placed them on the counter. He started at them and glared, his eye glowing blue.

"I'm kinkshaming,"

And gasterblasted the eggs the end it's fucking 2 am I hate myself fuck this goodnight.


End file.
